


Welcome Back (Air Force AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: May I request a poe x reader au? Poe is an Air Force pilot who gets called away from his fiancée for months, followed by a smutty smut welcome back? Thank you!
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Kudos: 1





	Welcome Back (Air Force AU)

You loved Poe Dameron so much. Anyone could see that you two were hopelessly in love with each other. And Poe was sooo in love that, of course, he had to put a ring on it. 

You two were engaged and, to be honest, it kind of sucked. With Poe being an Air Force pilot, he was constantly being called away. But yeah know, you have to fight for your country.

Poe has been away for six months. While he was away, you were busy working and planning for the wedding. You were stressing out and you cried often. You just needed Poe to be with you. 

You were currently writing up the guest list, when your laptop began ringing letting you know that someone was calling for a skype video call. You saw that it was Poe and you immediately answered it. 

As soon as his face popped up onto the screen, you felt lighter, “Hi baby!” Poe said with his beautiful, charming smile.

“Hey, babe. What time is it there?” 

“3:30 in the morning.”

“And you’re awake because..??”

“Because I can’t stop thinking about you.” Poe gave you a sad smile, “I miss you so much, Y/N.”

“I miss you too, Poe. I’m stressing over these wedding plans. I’m pretty sure Rey is tired of me. I just need you here with me to keep me sane.”

Poe chuckled, “Don’t worry. I’ll be home soon in no time.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Poe.”

“I’ll be home soon. I’m staying true to that…now, what are you wearing?” Poe asked huskily.

You laughed quietly, “Really? You’re serious right now?”

Poe shrugged with a mischievous glint in his eyes, “My roommates are out. So why not?”

You rolled your eyes, “How about instead of video chat sex, we have actual sex?”

“Then that means I have to be there.”

“Exactly. bye, baby. Love you!” You waved and ended the chat.

Poe chuckled and spoke to the blank screen, “Oh you just wait, baby girl.”

* * *

It was another restless night. Poe scent was starting to fade from his pillow and it was making you sad. You missed him so much, you didn’t know what to do. As if he knew you were thinking of him, your phone started ringing with his name popping up. You immediately answered it, “Hello?”

“Hey, sweetheart. How’s it going?”

“Another sleepless night.” You turned to your side and cuddled with Poe’s pillow. You stared at your engagement ring as you said, “I miss your arms around me.”

“Hm. I miss feeling your body against mine. I miss your warmth. I miss your lips. I miss your wet pussy around my hard cock.”

You moaned, “Poe,“

"Don’t worry, baby girl, I’ll take care of ya.” As soon as you were about to touch yourself, the door rang.

“Hold on, someone’s at the door. Honestly, who is up at this hour?” You asked as you made your way down the stairs.

“Well, you are.”

“Shut up.” You opened the door to reveal Poe standing there still in his uniform with his phone to his ear. You immediately hung up and kissed Poe hard on the lips. You then pulled away with a smile on your face, “Hi.”

Poe smiled back, his hands on your waist, “Hi.”

“How are you-”

“Let’s talk about that later. But right now,” Poe began to tug at the hem of his shirt that you were wearing, “Lemme take care of you.”

“Yes, sir.” You pulled him inside the house and pounced on him. He dropped his bag at the door and kept his lips on yours. 

“We’re not gonna make it to the bed,” Poe mumbled as he left kisses down your neck.

“The couch it is, then.” You said. Poe immediately picked you up and you wrapped your legs around him. He walked over to the couch and threw you onto it. You bounced a little then settled. Poe was about to undress, but you stopped him, “Leave it on. I love how sexy you look in it.”

Poe smiled, “Yes ma’am,” he then pulled his shirt off you and, underneath, you were only wearing a black lace thong. Poe moaned, “God, your beauty still amazes me.”

“Shut up and make love to me already, please!” 

“Yeah, I think I’ve kept you waiting too long.” Poe stripped you of your panties and immediately delved into your wet core. You moaned at the feelings. Your hands rested in Poe’s hair. He licked up and down your slit adding more to your wetness. He brought his hand up and his thumb began to circle around your erect clit. He added pressure thus causing you to arch your back off the couch.

“Poe, I need you inside me, please.”

“Whatever my baby girl wants, she gets.” Poe sat up and unbuckled his pants. he then slid them and his underwear down. He took his hard cock in his hand and stroked it. He scoot closer to you and began to tease your entrance a bit, coating himself in your juices. He then slowly entered you and you both hissed at the sudden pleasure.

“Fuck, Poe!”

“Shit, baby! Missed feeling you around me, so much. Jerked off so much thinking about you.” Poe leaned forward so that you were chest to chest. He balanced himself on his forearms. He began to thrust into you hard. Your nails dug the fabric of his uniform.

“Baby! Just like that! Missed you so much. Fuck me, harder please!”

Poe began to thrust harder and faster, “Yeah? You like that? Like my cock pounding in you?”

“Yes, sir, I do! I fucking love your cock in me!”

“Shit, Y/N.” Poe brought a hand down to your clit and began running fast circles around it, “Please, tell me you’re close, baby. I can’t hold it in much longer.”

“Fuck! I’m so close, Poe! Fuck me more!” Poe’s pace quickened but began to stutter as he began to come. He groaned as you moved your hips against him, milking him. He slowed his pace but continued to thrust into you, thus triggering your own orgasm. You gripped onto the lapels of his jacket as you clenched around him.

“Fuuuuck. That’s it, Y/N. My angel. Let go, baby.” You panted as you rode the wave of pleasure. Poe gave you a loving kiss on the lips and smiled, “I love you so much, Future Wife.”

“I love you too, Future Husband. And welcome back.”


End file.
